Dragons in New York
by Twisted-Persona
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless find a mysterious doorway in a cave underneath Berk. They get sucked through and a door opens in front of them leading them out into New York City, Present Day. Meanwhile; Astrid, the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs tell Stoik what had happened and try to bring them back.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is something i came up with during a conversation with my brother. He asked, "What if Hiccup and Toothless came to our time? What would happen?" so i thought about it then wrote about it. More interesting later.**

**_Chapter 1_**

"So, how's your new leg feel, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, flying past on Stormfly. Hiccup smiled. A few months ago a British boat had docked at the harbor, a group of Brits needed to resupply for their journey home. On that boat was world renown doctor, Phineas Monroe. He taught the viking doctors many things while he was on Berk, including how to reattach severed limbs. He had demonstrated on Hiccup, who then spend the next few months in recovery. Now he was up and walking and feeling like a whole person again. It was a little strange having an actual leg after so long of using a fake one, he had to admit, but he was happy all the same. He shouted to Astrid as she came by again, "I'm great! Have you seen Toothless?"

With that the black dragon came bounding up to him, accidentally knocking him over when he nudged him with his head. Getting up, Hiccup hugged the dragon, "Hey, Buddy! It's good to see you again!"

Toothless made a happy noise in reply then gestured for Hiccup to get on and take a ride. Hiccup climbed on the back of the Night Fury and slid his boot into the new rig for his dragon's tail. He took a deep breath. In all truth, he was nervous to be flying again. He held on tight to the saddle as Toothless took off, He shut his eyes tight. Hiccup felt the wind sweep his hair out of his eyes and the warmth of the sun on his back. He opened his eyes to a view of the ocean. In that instant the nervous feeling he had slipped away and he took in everything. His moment was interrupted by the others. The viking teens and their dragons flew up next to him and Toothless. Snotlout grinned, "Look who's up and flying again!"

Tuffnut groaned and flipped his twin a gold coin, "You win the bet."

Ruffnut laughed, thinking about what her brother would have to do later. Astrid had Stormfly throw some spikes in Snotlout's direction, "Give him a break, will you?"

Snotlout scoffed, "He probably doesn't even remember how to fly! Lets see if he can beat my mad skills!"

Hookfang then took off at lightning speed, spun in circles and twirled, Snotlout tried pulling up, but they were moving too fast and crashed into the rocky side of Berk. Instead of stopping though, the pair just plowed threw the rock and came to a screeching halt when they collided with a huge stone door. Hiccup and the rest of the teens landed and entered the newly made cave. Hiccup ran his hands over the rocks, "It looks like this place has been here longer than we have, so how did it get sealed off?" Toothless was making whimpering sound at the door, "What's wrong, Buddy?" Hiccup asked, but Toothless just kept whimpering. Hiccup approached the the door but Astrid put her hand on his shoulder, "Hiccup, I don't think we should be here..."

"Its ok, Astrid. Nothing's gonna happen if we just look around."

Hiccup put his hand on the door. It felt... ancient, but powerful. There was an inscription in the stone. He read it aloud, "What once was will be again and what will be already was. Enter the passage and witness the flow of time."

For a moment he was confused. The flow of time? But his confusion was replaced by surprise as the door creaked open, revealing a bright white light... that was trying to pull him in! He tried to fight it but the passage continued to suck him into the light, if it continued he would be engulfed by it. Astrid shouted, "Hiccup!" but there was nothing she could do. Nothing anyone could do as Hiccup vanished. Toothless ran in after him, scared he'd lose him forever. Astrid rushed toward the door but it slammed shut before she could get to it. She dropped to her knees and pounded on the cold stone with her fist, "NO! Give them back! GIVE THEM BACK!" she burst into tears. Fishlegs glanced around at the walls then back at the entrance. The was a loud rumble and he saw rocks coming loose from the mouth of the cave, "Uh... guys! We gotta get out of here! The caves collapsing!"

"B-But the door! Hiccup!" Astrid said in between sobs.

"We'll tell Stoik! He can help! But right now we need to leave!" Fishlegs took her by the shoulders and hurried outside. The group got on their dragons and headed to the Great Hall. The cave closed up behind them as they flew away. It was time for a very difficult conversation with Hiccup's father.


	2. Chapter 2

_****_**AN: Here's chapter two. Not much action. sorry. Its more about Hiccup's first experiences in the big city and how little he really knows about it.**

_**Chapter 2**_

The small group of teens burst through the doors of the Great Hall, interrupting the conversation Stoik and Gobber were having. "Stoik!" Astrid shouted and she ran up to him, the others following. She was out of breath, not the best way to be when delivering bad news. The tall, muscular man turned to face her, "What is it?"

Astrid spoke in between breaths, "Hiccup... He... I... A door..."

"A door swallowed Hiccup!" Tuffnut shouted.

Gobber looked at him, "What do you mean, 'a door swallowed Hiccup'?"

It was Astrid's turn, "Snotlout crashed into a cave under the island. We went in to check it out and a big stone door opened and sucked Hiccup and Toothless inside."

Stoik narrowed his eyes, "Take me to the door."

Fishlegs piped up then, "Um.. Sir. We kind of... can't."

"Why not?"

"The cave... it collapsed when the door closed. We can't get back inside."

MEANWHILE, in a place beyond Berk, far beyond, a city was bustling with activity. People were headed to work and school or caught in traffic. Enormous television screen hung from skyscrapers broadcasting the morning news. Nobody was aware of what was about to happen. Nobody was aware that their city was about to get two new guests that were a very long way from home.

Down in the warehouse district, a heavy metal door, adorned by years of rust and non-use, began to glow around the edges. The etched words on the door frame came to life and shined with a piercing white light. As quickly as it had happened, the glow died away and the time-worn door creaked open loudly. Through it came a skinny brown-haired boy dressed like he were coming from a renaissance fair and a huge black scaly creature with wings. Immediately, the boy turned back to the door and tugged at the handle. It didn't budge. He stepped back and inspected it. The beast made a pleading sound and the boy put his hand on its head, "I just can't figure it out, Toothless. The other door opened on its own, but this one won't move an inch. It looks like we're stuck here... Where ever 'here' is." Hiccup sighed. He needed to find out were he was and if anybody could help him get back home. Instinctively, he turned his eyes to the sky and was surprised at what he saw. There were no dragons flying up there, but there were strange metal contraptions soaring past the clouds. He patted his dragon on the head, "You better stay here and hide while I try to find out were we are." With that he ran off toward the sound of the city. Toothless ducked under a pile of toppled crates and tried to make himself not seen.

Hiccup emerged from an ally on to a crowded street. He looked at the people around him and how strangely they were dressed. _I'm the one dressed strange_, he realized, _I need to find something to wear. _He walked down the sidewalk glancing at the bright signs and window displays. What kind of place was this? A sign on the other side of a massive span of some type of black stone caught his eye. On top of the stone sat a barricade of metal boxes with wheels, upon closer inspection, he saw that there were people inside the boxes. Hiccup wanted to check out the place across the road so he dismissed the metal boxes for now and focused on get some place-appropriate attire. He stepped out onto the road, but stepped back immediately as one of the boxes almost hit him. He took a deep breath and bolted across the street, cars barely missing him and drivers honking and cursing. He heard one man shout, "What are you, crazy?!" but ignored it. He leaned his back to against the brick wall of the building and took a few minutes to let the mortal terror pass. After that he looked up at the glowing sign attached to the building and did his best to read the foreign words, "Hot Topic..."

Toothless was lonely and to be honest, a little frightened. Everything about this place just felt off. He hid and waited for Hiccup to return for about two hours. All the while gazing down to ally hoping to see a sign of his friend. A small figure came down the narrow passage dressed all in black and Toothless begun to growl at it. The figure put its hands up and said, "Don't worry, buddy, its just me. I Got some stuff for you." Hiccup scratched his dragon behind the ear then placed a long gold colored chain around Toothless's neck. A medallion with a weird "S" with a line through it hung from the chain. He put a red hat sideways on Toothless's head and said, "I saw somebody in a picture wearing it like that. Oh, and I got us some food." He pulled a paper bag with two yellow arches on it open and took out some very strange sandwiches, giving Toothless one he sat on the ground next to the Night Fury and started eating one himself, "The man I bought them from called them, 'cheeseburgers'."

After they'd finished eating Hiccup looked at the sun, so high up in the sky. It was exactly the same as the sun he saw everyday at home. He sighed again, "It seems like we'll be stuck here for a while..."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've recieved a few concerns regarding how Hiccup got money. You see, vikings use gold coins as currency, so Hiccup is walking around with a pocket full of gold. He's a very rich man in our century and he doesn't even know it. Also, i've been told he's not reacting the way you'd expected him to. I wrote it like that because, watching the movie, it doesn't seem like Hiccup is really that phased by much, so it seemed he would take all the new things in stride and go with it.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Hiccup woke up as the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon. For a moment he couldn't remember where he was, but seeing the tall stone buildings all around and feeling the hard cement under him he remembered the events that took place the day before. He stood up, casting off the old drapes he had used as a blanket and stretched, becoming fully awake. Toothless was curled up asleep, still wearing the red hat and medallion Hiccup had got for him. The large dragon made a sort of purring sound in his sleep. Hiccup pet him on the head and told him, "I'll be back later, Bud. I'm going to see what I can learn about this place."

With that he left Toothless to explore the city. He walked down the alleyway cautiously, not wanting to alert anybody to his presence, back to the main street. He spent a couple of hours walking about, taking in all the new wonders that were all around him. He began to notice something strange, children were running down the streets carrying sacks with them. Where were they going in such a hurry and what were they carrying? He stopped to stare at these strange kids, but he was staring for very long because a child ran right into him, both of them falling to the pavement. Hiccup stared at the boy, bewildered. The boy sat up on his knees and rubbed his head. Hiccup sat up and studied this kid for a moment. He looked about the same age and him hair was just a few shades lighter. He was scrawny and seemed to lack coordination as well. The boy looked at him and exclaimed, "Oh my god, are you ok? I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going!"

He stood up and offered Hiccup a hand, which he gladly took, and then they were both back on their feet. The kid smiled awkwardly, giving a flash of his braces as hid did, "I'm Dax. Its nice to meet you."

Hiccup brushed himself off and replied, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Hiccup."

Dax raised an eyebrow, "Hiccup? Like from that old viking legend?"

It was Hiccups turn to be confused, "Old viking legend? What old viking legend?"

Dax shrugged, "In my family there's this legend. It about my ancient ancestor, you see, his name was Hiccup and he apparently became friends with a dragon and saved viking civilization. I believe it, but everyone else thinks it just a fairy tale."

"A fairy tale? Its no fairy tale. Vikings have dragons just like you have metal boxes on wheels."

Dax gave him a skeptical look, "Metal what? And how would you know if they had dragons?"

"That's easy. I know vikings have dragons because I have one." Hiccup said, crossing his arms.

Dax laughed, "You're insane! Dragons don't exist! Even if they did a long time ago there aren't any now!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I'll prove it to you. Follow me."

"Fine, but this best not take too long. I don't want to be late."

Dax followed Hiccup back down the street for six blocks, but froze when he turned down the alley. Hiccup looked back at him questioningly.

Dax shook his head, "Oh, no! I'm NOT going down there. People get mugged in alleys!"

"mugged?"

"You know, beat up."

"Its safe. Just come on."

Dax hesitated for a minute, but reluctantly followed Hiccup through the alley. When the reached the end Hiccup whistled and Toothless came bounding toward him, happy to see his rider. Dax's eye became huge when he saw the giant winged reptile and he started to panic a little, "Oh my god! Oh my god! That's a... a... a..."

"Dragon?" Hiccup offered.

The boy was struck speechless, so all he could mange was a nod. After several minutes of staring in awe at the beast standing before him he finally found his voice, "So... is it going to try to eat me or something?"

Hiccups laughed, "Toothless? No way! He's harmless!"

Dax reached his hand out, hesitated, then slowly pet the dragon. A thought struck him, "Night Fury."

Hiccup looked at him, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"It looks just like the one in my family's book. You called him Toothless?"

Hiccup nodded.

"So, then... if this is Toothless the Night Fury... Then you must be Hiccup, my great great great great great grandfather."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: WARNING, there's Science talk in this one. Also, concerning Hiccup's leg, i wrote why he has both legs in the first chapter...**

_**Chapter 4**_

"My great great great great great grandson?"

Hiccup and Dax stood staring at one another, as if see the other in a new light. Their gazes held some level of scrutiny as well. They could see now how much they resembled one another, though there were some very distinct differences. Over a few generations Hiccups hair color had been diluted, leaving Dax's hair a sort of strawberry blond. The boy was shorter than Hiccup, and few shades paler. Also there were his braces, which were shiny and refracted the sun in ever direction. Dax cleared his throat, "Erm... So... um..."

He was cut off in his clueless sentence by a strange ringing sound. Hiccup watched as Dax reached into his pocket and pulled out a small nearly flat box. The look on the kid's face became one of pure shock. He exclaimed, "Oh, man! I'm late!"

He grabbed his bag, which had somehow found its way to the ground, and said, "I'm really sorry, Hiccup, but if I don't go now i'll be late for school and my parents will KILL me!" and with that he ran down the alley and turned in the direction he had originally been heading that morning. Hiccup ran to catch up with him and asked, "What's school? Why is it so important that you go there?"

Dax was walking fast and Hiccup barely managed to keep up with him, "Well, adults say that 'school is a place of learning and is absolutely essential to a good future', but in my opinion its just some place were parents put their kids for eight hours a day so they don't have to deal with them."

Hiccup scrunched up his nose, revolted, "That sounds terrible."

"Its not really that bad, as long as you don't run into any bullies. There's homework, but its like whatever... super easy, I mean."

He thought for a moment on the subject and made a decision, "Can I come?"

Dax turn to stare at him, already at the top of the school steps. He was quiet, debateing with himself, then he shrugged and replied, "Why not. Just follow me. First its science. The classroom's this way."

Dax pushed the door open and took a seat in the back, Hiccup sitting down next to him. The teacher turned from the blackboard to face the class, "Its good to see you finally decided to join us, Mr. Haddock, and who, may I ask, is your friend?"

"Sorry, Mr. Baity, I swear I won't be late again."

"That's all well and good, Dax, but you didn't answer my question."

"Oh... Um, he's...New."

"Very well then," Baity turned his attention back to the board and announce, "Today we'll be discussing electricity. More specificly, lightning. You see, light is created by a massive electrostatic discharge and..."

Hiccup interrupted him, "Sir, with all due respect, Thor creates lightning and causes it to strike when someone or something angers him."

The entire class laughed at this remark and Baity pushed his glasses up into place, "Son, Thor is a mythological figure believed in by the ancient vikings, science has proved that lightning is caused by the transfer of negatively charged particles to a conductive surface that is positively charge. You'll do well to keep your head out of the clouds. Now, as I was saying..."

Hiccup sank back in his seat, his eyes wide in shock. No Thor? No Odin? No gods? So everything he knew was a lie? How could that be?

An incredibly loud noise shook him from his thoughts. He covered his ears and asked, "Dax! What is that!"

Dax giggled softly, "Its just the bell. When you hear that it means class is over."

"Over? Already?"

"Hiccup, we've been here for almost an hour. You were zoned out for most of class. Come on, we have English next."

Hiccup got up and follow Dax to a different room that looked almost exactly the same as the last. He thought about what the man from the last class had said, and wondered if everything he believed in really didn't exist...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry this is so short. Its more of a filler chapter because i didn't know what to write. I didn't want to go 6 more weeks without updateing either. I'll be spending less time online soon so i'll be able to write more... hopefully. I'm going on a trip from January 16 to the 22.**

_**Chapter 5**_

Stoik, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Gobber were at the mouth of the cave where Hiccup and Toothless were last seen. It had caved in and now they were attempting to clear the boulders and rubble to get to the stone doorway. While doing this Astrid's thoughts were on Hiccup. She'd kissed him, multiple times, but had never really expressed the way she felt. It just wasn't her style. She wondered where he was at now, if he was ok. All these thoughts swirled about in her mind and gave her strength to move the large pieces of stone.

Fishlegs interrupted her thoughts when he shouted, "Um... guys! I... I thing I found something!"

They gathered around the area where Fishlegs was staring. Stoik reached down and pulled a metal helmet out of the rubble. The other vikings stared at it. It was Hiccup's helmet.

Astrid asked the question they were all thinking, "So, Is he... dead?"

Stoik didn't answer, but instead when back to moving the rocks, this time with more force and ferocity than before. Gobber shook his head and started helping again. Astrid made a decision then. If Hiccup was still alive and he made it through all this to see her again, she would tell him that she loves him. She didn't care if it wasn't her style, it needed to be said... and she wished she had said it sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Finally an update. Sorry it took so long..**

**_Chapter 6_**

After school Hiccup and Dax walked back to the alley. When they got back to Toothless Hiccup turned to Dax and said, "Well, this is where we part."

Dax shook his head and replied, "No way. You can not stay in an alley. My parents are away for a while so you can stay at my house."

"And Toothless?"

"He can stay in the garage."

Hiccup nodded in agreeance. The boys took the back roads back to Dax's house. Nobody used them anymore so Toothless wouldn't be seen. The house itself was good sized. It wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't small either. Dax showed Hiccup to the guess room, "Make yourself at home. If you need anything to wear you can barrow my clothes."

Hiccup got settled in and Dax got some chips from the kitchen and brought them into the living room. Hiccup came downstairs and sat on the couch next to his great-many-number-of-greats grandson, who was watching a magic picture box. Hiccup stared at the people in the box and asked, "There're trapped in there! How can we get them out?"

Dax looked at him, then at the TV, then back at him, "Its just a TV. Nobody's trapped. Its entertainment."

"Oh. Hey, what's that?" Hiccup said gestureing to the small rectangular object sitting on the coffee table. Dax picked it up and opened it, revealing letters on raised squareds and a black part on the top half, "Its my old laptop. I got a new one recently, so I don't use it anymore. It allows me to connect anywhere in the world using a thing called the internet. It has a card in it so I can get wifi anywhere. And I mean anywhere. Plus, it has, like, infinite battery life. I charged it when I got it 3 years ago and haven't had to again yet."

"Amazing."

"To you, yeah, but here its pretty common."

Dax sat the computer back on the table and the boys went back to watching the telly. Later Dax prepared dinner, with Hiccup's help, and Toothless came in to the kitchen to eat.

"Hey, Hiccup, what do dragons eat anyway?"

"Meat, mostly fish. He liked the thing I got for him yesterday. I think it was called a hamburger?"

Dax wrinkled his nose, "Gods. I don't even those to my cat. Fast food is gross. I think we got some fish in the freezer though, if that's ok."

Hiccup nodded and Dax pulled a package out of the freezer. After undoing the plastic wrap he put the contents in a bowl and set them in front of the dragon. Then he sat down at the table with Hiccup and tried to start a conversation, "So… How was your first day of school?"

Hiccup picked at his food with his fork, "It was… different. Back home we have a dragon training academy, here its really different. That guy in the first class disproved everything I believe in in one speech. It was complicated."

"yeah, people a long time ago believed in gods making weather and stuff. A lot of people still do, but there are people that believe in science now. Or even nothing at all."

"What about you?"

Dax ran his hand through his hair, "That's complicated. My mom's a scientist, and she believes in science and evolution. My dad believes that there is one or more higher power. They both want me to believe in what they believe in, but I'm not sure. Well, I guess, I think there are things in this world that we can't explain."

Hiccup nodded in understanding, "I know what you mean. After today I'm not sure what to believe."

The rest of dinner passed with Dax explaining modern things to Hiccup. Afterwards they went back to watching TV. After a few episode of "Beyblade: Metal Masters" Hiccup's attention was draw to the laptop on the table. He asked Dax, "Can I use you… lap-top device?"

Dax shrugged, "Sure, go ahead."

Hiccup picked up the device and opened it like Dax had, but was forced to ask, "How do I make it work?"

"The button in the top left corner turns it on. You press the keys to make the symbols on them appear. There'll be icons on the screen when its on. Use that rectangle in at the bottom to move the pointer and the left button below it to open the icons."

Hiccup did as he was instructed and the computer whirred to life. For the next two hours Hiccup explored the internet and what it had to offer. It amazed him, and he loved it. Dax looked at him, seeing how happy he was. It was the first time he saw his ancestor happy.

"You like it don't you?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Well, you can keep it if you want."

"Are you sure?"

Dax nodded, "I don't use it anymore, so its just collecting dust sitting on the table. Keep it. It'll serve you a lot better."

Hiccup nodded happily. Dax was a great guy. He'd always thought that he'd be fun to be around, but he saw that Dax was a really good person. Most people don't just give away there things to complete strangers.

That night Hiccup sat awake in his bed, surfing the web well past midnight. For a moment, he felt like he belonged.


	7. Last Update

I'm pretty sure you were expecting an update... Unfortunately this story is cancelled. I'm not updating it anymore. It can sit here and you can yell at me as much as you frakking want. Go ahead and tell me i suck. I've stopped caring. I'm sick of getting anonymous comments from people who are too cowardly to dis me with an account i can reply to. The only reason i'm not frakking swearing is because there are kids reading this.

For anybody that actually like this i'm very sorry that you won't be able to continue it. I'll understand if you ask me why, but use an account i can sent a reply too.

Thanks, Guest. Something for you: If you don't frakking like it then don't frakking read it. Instead of continueing to read it and dis me, leave.


End file.
